Nessie's Vacation
by vampluva87
Summary: Nessie, Jacob, Seth, Paul,Bella and quil go to mystic falls to find jared who, unbeknowest to them, imprinted on Anna. p.s. Nessie is 16 yrs old.
1. Chapter 1

Nessie's vacation

By Claudia Elaine Cargile

Reneesme was sitting at her desk counting down the time until the end of the school day. 5..4..3..2..1. The bell rang and all the kids got up from their seats and started socializing. She was gazing out the window wishing she could be with jacob instead of at school. Her friend noticed how quiet she was being. "Ness, what's wrong?" her best friend Chloe said with a concerned tone. "I'm just missing my boyfriend Jacob. I can't stand to be away from him." she replied. "I'm just worried about him. He's been unusually quiet. I just wish he'd tell me what's going on." "Well I wouldn't worry about it. You're probablly just overreacting." said Chloe. "Yea, you're right. I didn't get much sleep last night so im a little out of it." said Nessie. "Hey, do you need a ride home?" said her best friend. "No, that's ok. Jacob will be here to pick me up any minute." replied nessie. "Well it looks like that's not gonna happen." Chloe said. "What do you mean?" Nessie replied. "Your Dad is right over there." Chloe replied back. Nessie walked over to her dad. "Dad, What are you doing here? I thought Jacob was going to pick me up?" said Nessie. "He's, uhm, running late so he asked me and Rosalie to come." He replied. "Rosalie?" she asked. "Yea, she's in the car waiting for us. You better hurry, you know how she gets when shes kept waiting." Edward replied. She chuckled. "Yea, i know." Then they got in the car and drove home. During the ride Nessie asked her Dad what's going on. Her Dad was quiet for a few minutes before Answering his daughter. "We are not the only kind of vampires in the world. There's some in Mystic Falls, Virginia and Bon Temps, Louisiana and Shrewport, Lousiana. There's also some in Sunnydale, California and Los Angeles. Jared went to Mystic Falls to see if the vampires could be trusted. That was 3 weeks ago and noone's heard from him since. Jacob wanted to go and find him but he wanted to wait and see if you would go with him." Nessie was quiet for a minute,thinking. "Why didn't anyone tell me this sooner?" Nessie replied. "We just didn't want to worry you.",Rosalie replied back. Nessie thought about it for a minute before replying. "Ok, I'll go. Is it just gonna be me and Jacob?" She asked. "No. Seth,Paul, and Quil are going too." replied Edward. "Ok, I'll go." Nessie replied back. When they got home Jacob was waiting for Nessie outside. Nessie ran up and hugged him. "I've missed you so much Jake!" said Nessie. "I've missed you too Nessie!" replied Jacob. Jacob smiled that big white toothy smile that Nessie loved so much. "I Love You" said nessie. "I Love you too." Jacob replied back. Jacob and Nessie was just starting to kiss when Emmett, Alice, and Bella came to greet them. "Sheesh get a room." Emmett joked. "Emmett!",Nessie and Jacob said simultaneously. Emmett chuckled. "So, how was school sweetheart?" Bella said. "It was great." replied Nessie.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, when are we going Jake? I've always wanted to go to Mystic Falls!" said Nessie. "We can leave now if you want to…" replied Jacob suspiciously. Nessie noticed everyone was looking at her with a suspicious look. She thought to herself, forgetting that her father was a mind reader, "I wonder if my dreams have anything to do with Mystic Falls…" Edward said, "What dreams?" Nessie realized he read her mind. "Dad! Don't do that! You know I don't like you doing that!" Nessie replied. "Honey, just tell us what is going on." Said her mom. Nessie hesitated before answering. "Ok, I have been having these weird dreams. It's like I have powers, you know, like a witch. But there's no such thing as witches, Right?" She noticed everyone was avoiding eye contact with her. "Okay, I know you all are hiding something. What is it?" Nessie asked persistantly. Her mother and father seemed to be having a silent conversation. "Mom, Just tell me. Please!" Nessie exclaimed. "Okay, sweetie, you are a witch. My sister Bonnie is a witch too. Renee isn't my real mom. I just recently found out. Bonnie has invited us to come stay with them for a while. I wasn't sure if you'd want me to come with you." Said her mom. "Wow! Are you serious? That's so cool! And of course you can come!" replied Nessie. Then they hugged. "Wait, how are we going to get there?" asked Nessie. "Like this." Her mom said. Suddenly we weren't in Forks anymore. We were in Mystic Falls. "Mom! How'd you do that?" Nessie said. "I just thought about where I wanted to be and suddenly I was there. Pretty cool, huh?" Bella replied. "So cool!" said Nessie. "Ok, lets go find Bonnie's house. You ready everyone?" said Bella. Everyone nodded. When we finally got to the Bennet's house we were so tired. "Mom, what time is it?" Nessie asked. "It's 9:00 p.m." replied her mother. Jacob knocked on the front door. Then the door opened and a young teenage girl with hair so dark it almost looked as black as night stood staring at us curiously. I wonder if she knows yet, Nessie thought to herself. Then, after a couple moments of awkward silence, The girl seemed to recognize Bella and ran over and gave her a big hug. "Oh, I am so happy to see you Bells. I know you may not remember me, but im your long lost sister. I never dreamed you'd show up at our house. So, what are you doing here?" The girl said. She then noticed there were more people with Bella. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bonnie Bennet. Welcome to Mystic Falls!" Bonnie said nervously. Nessie shook hands with her. "I'm Reneesme, but everyone calls me Nessie. I'm Bella's daughter and this is Jacob, my boyfriend. And these are his friends, Seth, Quil, and Paul. Its nice to meet you Bonnie." Said Nessie. Bonnie smiled at Nessie and Bella. "Aww you look so much like your mother Nessie! Oh, we should probablly get inside, you all are probablly very tired." Said Bonnie. They all went inside. "Wow! Nice house!" Seth said. "Aww thanks. Yea, its pretty cool." Replied Bonnie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me show you to your rooms. I hope you like them.", Said Bonnie cheerfully. Then they walked down the hall to the first door on the left. "Bella,Nessie, this is your room." Bonnie said. Bella gasped. The room was HUGE. The bed was a beautiful canopy bed with tons of sky blue and light purple pillows. The sheets were blue with light purple clouds. In the corner, near the window, there was an awesome bunk bed that had a nice desk with a pink computer on top. The wallpaper was so amazing. Instead of just having a regular boring color, it had a wonderful rainbow. There was pretty much every color you could think of. It was beautiful. "Nessie, you get the bunk bed. Bella, you get the canopy." Bonnie said. Nessie was speechless. Her mom answered for her. "We love it. It means a lot to us that you would do this for us. It's amazing!" Bella replied. "Don't mention it. Oh, I almost forgot. I got you some presents." Replied bonnie. She went to get their presents and returned with two elegantly wrapped gifts. "This one is for you, Nessie." Bonnie said. Nessie unwrapped the gift and gasped. "A new phone! This is so cool! Thanks Bonnie!" replied nessie. "You are very welcome. I'm glad you like it." Bonnie replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"And this is for you Bells." Said Bonnie cheerfully. Bella uwrapped it and found an antique-looking necklace with a detailed design on it. "Aww! Thanks sis!" replied Bella happily. "You are welcome sis! I'm glad you like it. Its been in our family for generations. They say it is a source of protection and that it brings good luck." Bonnie replied after hugging Bella. "Now let me show you to your room jacob. You'll share a room with seth, if that's okay." Said Bonnie. "That's fine Bonnie. Thanks for letting us stay here." Seth said cheerfully. "Aww. Don't mention it." Replied Bonnie with a smile. Then they went to the room across from Bella and Nessie's room. When Seth saw the wallpaper and décor he gasped. The wallpaper was exactly like the woods they saw before they got to the Bennett's house. It looked so lifelike. There were two beds, if you can even call them that. These beds were unlike anything seth had ever seen before. They were hanging from the wall. Both seemed to be made out of netting. One of them, the higher one, was the color of green leaves. The other one, the lower one, was the color of a tree trunk. There was a desk with a new laptop in the corner. There was even a mini fridge. "Wow! This is so awesome!" exclaimed seth enthusiasticly. "Dude, shut up." Replied Paul. "Thanks. This is great." Jacob said to Bonnie, ignoring seth and paul argue. "You are so welcome." Replied Bonnie. *Knock Knock* "Oh, let me go see who's at the door. It's probablly Elena. I'll be right back." Bonnie went over to the door and opened it. "Bonnie! I need your help! Stefan and Damon are fighting over me! I don't know what to do!" Elena exclaimed. "Aww. Come on in Elena. Of course I'll help you. Oh, There's someone I'd like you to meet." Bonnie replied. Then they went back to where everyone was waiting. "Elena, I'd like you to meet Bella, Her daughter Nessie, Nessie's boyfriend Jacob, Nessie's father Edward, and Their friends Seth, Paul, and Quil." Said Bonnie. "Hello its very nice to meet you." Elena said to everyone. "Is Nessie your real name?" Elena asked. "No, my real name is Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie or Ness." Replied Nessie. "Aww what a cute name." said Elena. "Yea, It's a mix of Renee and Esmee. Renee is my mom and Esmee is Edward's mom." Replied Bella. "So, who's Damon and Stefan?" asked Edward. Bonnie and Elena looked at eachother, thinking "How'd he do that? Its like he could hear us from all the way over there". There was a moment of awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, they're just these two guys fighting over Elena." Replied Bonnie. "Hey, bonnie, is it okay if we go to bed now? We're all pretty tired. Oh, and can you find a room for Paul, Quil, and Edward?" said Nessie sweetly. "Sure Nessie." Replied Bonnie. Then Bonnie showed Quil and Paul to their rooms. The room looked exactly like Seth and Jacob's room. Everything was the same except they had a flatscreen tv and a wii. Then Bonnie showed Edward to his room. The wallpaper was a pale blue color. The bed was a fancy light blue color with soft feathery white pillows. In the corner there was a laptop. Hanging on the wall there was a flatscreen Tv. There were white shelves hanging on the walls. On top of one shelf there was a cd player. On top of another shelf there was a bunch of sports trophies. "This was my Brother's room before he dissapeared. He was pretty good at sports." Said Bonnie. "What happened to him?" asked Edward. "Noone knows. One day he was just playing his wii then when I came to tell him it was time for dinner, he was gone. This was 5 years ago. He was 13 years old then. He's 18 years old now. I don't even know if he's still alive." Replied bonnie sadly. "What's his name?" asked Edward. "Adam." Replied Bonnie. "Okay, goodnight. If you need anything just ask." Bonnie said. "Okay, thanks. Goodnight Bonnie." Edward replied before going over to his bed. Bonnie left the room. The next day Nessie wanted to go outside. "Okay, but be careful. You never know what you might find out there. Why don't you take Jacob with you?" Bella said. "Okay mom. I'll be careful." Nessie said before going outside with Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they got outside they went to the Mystic grill to get some food. They sat at a table and waited for the server. "Hi, I'm Matt and I'll be your server today. What would you like to order?" The server said cheerfully. Jacob and Nessie looked over the menu and ordered the first thing they saw. "We'll have a hamburger with lettace, tomatoes, and ketchup. Also, can we get a small side of fries?" said Jacob. "Sure, coming right up." Replied Matt. While they were waiting for their food they noticed a mysterious-looking dark headed guy wearing all black sitting at the bar. The second Jacob saw him he knew that he was a vampire, but not the same as the vampires in forks. "Nessie, I think we've found our vampire." Whispered Jacob. "What, where?" Nessie whispered back. "Over there by the bar. The guy wearing all black." Jacob whispered back. "What should we do?" replied Nessie. "I don't know. Let me text your mom." Jacob replied. Two seconds later Bella replied to Jacob's text. "She says to get out of here. She wants us to wait until she gets here." Jacob said to Nessie. "Ok, fine. Lets go then." Nessie replied. Then they went back to Bonnie's house. Elena and bonnie were talking quietly in the living room. Edward was watching tv. Seth and Quil are playing video games and Paul is looking for snacks in the kitchen. Jacob and Nessie went and sat down on the couch next to Edward. "Hey Dad. We're back." Nessie said. "Hey Nessie. Your mom is talking with Bonnie about you going to school here at Mystic Falls. It's a great school. Bonnie and Elena go there. Your mom is finishing signing the enrollment papers." Replied Edward. "Oh that's great dad, but why? I mean, I thought we just came here to find out if the vampires here are posing any danger to the residents of Mystic Falls?" Nessie replied curiously.


End file.
